Fiebre
by Viko W
Summary: Antes gozaba de buenas defensas pero en la actualidad parecía que los resfriados lo frecuentaban con bastante regularidad. *AloisxHannah, one-shot*


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso, este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans.

 **Advertencias:** probablemente ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Fiebre**

—¡Lo odio!— soltó envolviéndose en una frazada de lana. Se encorvó sobre el sofá y arrojó los papeles firmados sobre la mesita de té—Odio este maldito frío… ¡Hannah! ¡Enciende la chimenea, maldita sea!

Hannah se apresuró hacia los leños al tiempo en que los trillizos le ofrecían en silencio una caja de fósforos. El fuego ardió en cuestión de segundos y gradualmente el calor invadió el salón. Alois continuó quejándose mientras tiraba un par de cojines al suelo para luego sentarse justo frente a la chimenea, extendiendo esporádicamente las manos a las llamas. Hannah lo miraba discreta, fingiendo acomodar los troncos con el largo atizador de hierro. Sonrió en su fuero interno, el rostro de Alois expresaba esa infantil preocupación por la llegada del otoño. Las bajas temperaturas ya eran presentes y las lluvias heladas no tardarían en llegar. Anafeloz apretó los labios, no debía exteriorizar su gozo, aún no.

El otoño e invierno era lo mejor de las temporadas pues traían consigo los vientos más gélidos y prolongaban las ausencias de Claude. El frío ponía al rubio increíblemente irritable y quisquilloso, nada conseguía mejorar su humor, ni siquiera el mismo Claude. Nada excepto un baño caliente y estar en cama debajo de cinco cobertores. Sin embargo, dichos placeres le eran negados por la araña y pese a sus audibles quejas y violentos actos, Alois terminaba haciendo los deberes que su título como Conde le obligaban a realizar. Pero la razón que descolocaba tanto al rubio era bastante sencilla: temía enfermar… y Hannah conocía bien la razón de su miedo. La fiebre que acompañaba al resfriado era la agonía de Alois y en cuanto a ella, aquel síntoma era el pase sin restricciones al placer.

Anafeloz cesó su labor y pronto se halló mirando las hojas secas del jardín que volaban presas de una ventisca y golpeaban las enormes ventanas de la mansión. El sonido le recorrió el cuerpo entero igual que una caricia indiscreta.

—¿Desea una taza de té, mi señor ?

Alois la miró despectivo, Hannah bajó la cabeza. Los ojos azules del menor se clavaron con saña en los vendajes de la mujer y segundos más tarde devolvió su atención al fuego.

—… Sí. —accedió enfurruñado.

La morena hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a la cocina. En la penumbra de los pasillos sus labios finalmente se curvaron con malicia. La llegada de las bajas temperaturas otoñales le sabía obscenamente dulce. El fulgurante rojo apareció en su mirada y la sombra proyectada en el pasillo se alargó como una flama negra danzante. Tenía que tranquilizarse, estaba dejándose llevar muy pronto, aún faltaba tiempo para gozar. Claude estaba fuera en la ciudad haciendo pequeñas diligencias y compras específicas que Alois exigía con la llegada del frío. Ella se permitió reír una vez llegó a su destino, rió bajo y con sorna, imaginando el viento helado colándose por las ranuras. Esa alegría perversa la invadía con tanta rapidez que pronto tendría que clavarse las uñas para no levantar sospechas. Si Claude se enterara de cuán bien se lo pasaba en estas épocas…

Se cubrió la boca. Llegaba a ser complicado mostrarse indiferente al cambio de estaciones, en especial cuando abundaban ráfagas de viento como esas y lluvia. El regocijo que le producía el clima (esa excusa perfecta que daba entrada a las enfermedades respiratorias) la cundía en maliciosas sonrisas. Visualizar el frágil cuerpo del Conde violentado por fríos temblores y su voz lastimera llamándole era difícil de evitar.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, disfrutando de aquella imagen y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cantando.

—… _Ask the clouds give us a white dream, night flowing and we followed her in the world of the mysterious lights_ … Tiempo al tiempo, Hannah.

Ladeó la cabeza todavía con la sonrisa impresa en el rostro. Con Claude fuera era momento de poner en marcha los _preparativos_ que la ocasión ameritaba. Juntó ambas manos a la altura de los labios, repitiéndose:

—Tiempo al tiempo.

Tal vez Alois no era suyo, pero lo sería y a Hannah no le molestaba esperar. Su mejor cualidad era la paciencia. Ella aguardaría hasta el momento preciso para arrebatar al rubio de la sucia telaraña de Claude. Hacerlo no resultaría difícil, mas habría que preparar el terreno para llevarlo a cabo… algo que la morena había estado haciendo desde el día que puso un pie en aquella mansión: había puesto manos a la obra bajo el acto de la sirvienta débil y sumisa y Claude se lo había tragado. Ese estúpido exceso de confianza sería su ruina, pensaba Hannah al cruzar el umbral a la cocina. Subestimarla de ese modo, al punto en que no la consideraba un posible rival lo haría perder al rubio. Ella se mordió el labio mientras reía entre dientes. A Hannah casi le abordaba un sentimiento de culpa por _robarle_ a un demonio tan inepto. Era incluso risible la cantidad de chances que el mayordomo le concedía inadvertidamente para _saborear_ al muchacho. Esta vez se echó a reír sin tapujos y al cabo de un rato volvió a cantar.

—… _Dispel melancholy that's inside of me, I'm anxious._ _Ask the clouds give us a white dream… night flowing and we followed her in the world of the mysterious lights…_

Vertió en la tetera un poco de agua y encendió el fuego al chasquear los dedos. Miró las pequeñas llamas abrazar con desesperación el metal, lenguas de fuego color rojo y anaranjado que envolvían la base. A Claude le fascinaba el fuego, el color rojo de la sangre y las espinas en las rosas. Hannah frunció el ceño, Claude sencillamente no estaba en sintonía con _su señor._ Ella, por el contrario, no podía ser más adecuada para Alois de lo que ya era. Todo lo que el rubio deseaba se encontraba en ella, sólo tenía que reconocerla como digna para él y Hannah se las arreglaría para hacer añicos el contrato que lo unía a Faustus. Pero todo a su tiempo, por el momento ella esperaría entre las sombras, llena de artimañas, mentiras dulces y susurros oportunos entre la oscuridad… susurros que se colaban lentamente al subconsciente de su señor y que de a poco lo llevarían hasta ella. Sí, tan sólo con palabras a media voz que desbordaban un irrefrenable deseo y que juraban el amor que él tanto anhelaba. Murmurarlas a su oído cada noche cuando el sueño se abalanzaba como lluvia torrencial en el menor y lavaban los recuerdos del día dejando memorias fragmentadas.

Anafeloz podría no rivalizar con la araña en fuerza pero era más astuta que muchos otros demonios, ¿cómo podría Faustus defender lo que era suyo cuando ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba perdiendo?

La mujer sonrió arrogantemente.

—… Al final no habrá una presa para devorar, araña.

La tetera silbó. Anafeloz la retiró del fuego, agregó al agua unas cuantas cucharaditas de té negro y tras unos minutos de reposo vertió el té en una delicada taza de porcelana. Casi estaba lista, sólo faltaba un pequeño detalle. Relamió sus labios con perverso deleite, las ansias por apresurar el ritmo de las cosas comenzaban a hacerse insoportables. Sin más, acercó su rostro a la taza y sopló gentilmente formando una delgada capa de hielo en la superficie. La escarcha formó su distintiva marca, ese símbolo que deseaba con desesperación estuviese plasmado en la piel de su joven amo. El ojo izquierdo adquirió un tono rojizo intenso y la estrella atrapada en el pentágono repentinamente se esfumó no sin antes resplandecer en un llamativo color turquesa y al término tanto el color azul de su ojo visible como la temperatura original de aquel té, volvieron. Ella suspiró fingiendo culpa, mofándose de su acción. Si alguna vez sintió remordimientos no habría sido por las acciones hechas, al contrario, se debería a aquellas que no hizo. De modo que no había algo de malo en ayudar al Conde a confrontar su temor.

Hannah rió con descaro. Por supuesto que había nada de _malo_ desde la perspectiva de un demonio. Sólo existía en ella la satisfacción ligada a la lujuria y el hambre por el control. Hannah sintió un placentero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, comenzaba a costarle contenerse cada vez más. Ya no podía soportar las ganas por tenerlo entre sus brazos y repartir caricias por aquí y allá.

Anafeloz tomó una bandeja de plata, depositó en ella la taza y la tetera en primer lugar, luego la azucarera y tras pensarlo un momento se decidió a llevar miel; una vez hecho se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Con paso veloz avanzó con una sonrisa pícara, la cual se desvaneció segundos antes de llegar a su destino. Cruzó la puerta, los trillizos le dedicaron una mirada, justo frente al fuego aguardaba Alois aun envuelto en mantas. Él la miró por encima del hombro y con voz áspera la instó a acercarse. Timber compartió una mirada con Canterbury, Thompson observó impasible a la nada.

—¿Desea miel o azúcar para su té, mi señor? —preguntó con cautela una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente. El rubio gruñó con hastío, afuera el viento aullaba con fuerza, el frío aumentaba…

—Azúcar…—dijo entre dientes sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

Hannah tomó las pinzas y cogió un terrón. Dudó. Su ojo enfocó con aprensión al rubio.

—¿U-uno o dos terrones?

Alois volteó a verla, ella bajó la mirada.

—… Olvídalo. Que sea miel.

Hannah asintió con la cabeza y tan pronto hubo endulzado el té se lo entregó. Le temblaban las manos, Alois la ignoró y sin mediar palabra se llevó la taza a los labios. A Hannah le pareció tortuosamente lento el tiempo que le tomó al rubio dar el primer sorbo, la paciencia era su cualidad más fuerte sin embargo, en ocasiones como aquella solía ponerse –ridículamente- ansiosa.

—Tsk, odio este maldito frío…—se quejó el menor antes de beber más té.

La mujer sonrió encantada para sus adentros. Quizás no odiaría el frío si supiera cuánto amor recibía cada vez que terminaba preso de la fiebre. Cómo adoraba al rubio cuando sus fuerzas menguaban y el carácter le traicionaba. Anafeloz apretó los labios, ohh~, su señor era todo una delicia…

El frío y la ausencia de Claude eran la combinación perfecta, el pago a sus penurias dentro de aquella miserable mansión. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la enfermedad se adueñara de su señor, un par de semanas hasta que Faustus se viera forzado a visitar Londres por unos días, colectando cosas que Alois demandaría encaprichado y entonces los síntomas emergerían con tal fuerza al punto de dejar convaleciente a su tan anhelado Alois. Y el rubio en ese estado solía ser un Alois hambriento de afecto y contacto físico. Las noches a su lado eran constantes caricias, manoseos que se deslizaban al olvido cuando la fatiga lo obligaba a bajar los párpados. Hannah se deleitó con ese pensamiento; el anhelo por envolverlo en un abrazo le provocó una débil sacudida. Acunarlo en su pecho, sentir aquel delicado rostro contra su piel desnuda mientras ella jugueteaba con las hebras doradas de cabello, deslizando de cuando en cuando los dedos por la espalda empapada en sudor de su amo.

—¿Claude llegará pronto? —la voz de Alois la devolvió a la realidad. Él continuaba observando por la ventana.

—Probablemente, mi señor.

—Hmm…—sorbió un poco más de té, luego murmuró distante— Todo es más silencioso en su ausencia… raro.

A Hannah le habría encantado corregir aquella afirmación; el ambiente no era _más silencioso_ sin la araña, era _agradable._ La presencia del mayordomo sólo provocaba tristeza y desesperanza en el corazón de Alois, aun cuando éste se negara a reconocerlo. Ella miró hacia la ventana, la poca luz de aquel día nublado comenzaba a perderse, la temperatura del ambiente descendía. Hannah se abstuvo de sonreír y dirigió la vista al pequeño Conde.

—Mi señor, ¿desea otra frazada? Tal vez, ¿más té?

Alois hizo un prolongado silencio antes de responder. Pese a haber bebido algo caliente, el frío le calaba los huesos con más intensidad que antes.

—Té…—contestó sintiéndose ridículamente frío. Una ráfaga de viento levantó varias hojas, formando un remolino de color anaranjado. Alois chasqueó la lengua, la simple idea de enfermar lo fastidiaba. Antes gozaba de buenas defensas pero en la actualidad parecía que los resfriados lo frecuentaban con bastante regularidad. Era como si la enfermedad se abriera paso por entre los cobertores extras, las bufandas y abrigos, siempre encontraba el camino hacia él como si de un imán se tratara. Lo peor era la fiebre, con ella venían los temblores y la memoria fragmentada. Odiaba ser incapaz de recordar, lo único que perduraba era el conocimiento de que no se estaba tan mal en aquellas horas perdidas, algo sucedía en esos tramos de tiempo olvidados, ¿algo agradable quizás? Gruñó frustrado. Otra cosa que lo molestaba de ser presa del resfriado era el miedo al rechazo de Claude. Él se rehusaba a ser visto por Faustus en condiciones tan lamentables. Mostrarse débil y hecho un desastre era lo último que deseaba enseñar a su mayordomo, por eso precisaba mantenerlo lejos cuando era azotado por aquel obstinado malestar. Apretó los ojos, realmente odiaba las bajas temperaturas.

" _Maldita sea, esta vez no sucederá…"_

Sí, le urgía otro té.

Extendió la taza a Hannah y ella la llenó enseguida de humeante té negro.

Alois sopló suavemente, tras unos segundos fijó su vista en la sirvienta. No podía explicarlo aún, pero ella le hacía enfadar. Era una sensación confusa la que lo abordaba al tenerla cerca, justo en ese momento experimentaba aquello. Hannah siempre estaba pendiente de él, casi podría jurar que superaba a Claude pero… ella… ella era tan detestable. Con esa expresión en el rostro, su actitud sumisa, la voz suave… y ese aroma que despedía su piel… todo en ella lo hacía sentir de un modo extraño. Lo odiaba. Era confuso y él era inexperto lidiando con lo que no comprendía.

—Lárgate de aquí. —ordenó con amargura.

Hannah hizo una reverencia y partió. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta echó una última mirada al rubio. Sus labios púrpuras se curvaron con maldad. Ahh~, casi podía ver arribar el resfriado, en breves tocaría la puerta de la mansión igual que un viejo amigo, haciendo eco de su presencia.

El primer _golpe_ a la puerta retumbó en sus oídos como una sinfonía.

—¡Achuuu!

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Comentarios y/o aclaraciones:** Siento que hacía décadas que no publicaba algo y no es porque no tenga ideas para escribir, al contrario, tengo varios fics a medias que _gracias_ al bloqueo no he podido continuar. Pero no se preocupen, pronto volveré a publicar con más frecuencia. Tengo un crossover desde hace tiempo que no logro finalizar, un drabble de Tokyo Ghoul, un one-shot de Kuroshitsuji y el final de Luces de Neón de Kuroshitsuji también... ah, y otro one-shot crossover. Joder, debo ponerme las pilas. Como sea, espero que disfrutaran de este one-shot, a mí me gusta la idea de Hannah tomando ventaja de Alois.

La canción que canta Hannah se llama "Lullaby" la versión de Aida Nikolaychuk, originalmente está en ruso pero preferí poner la letra en inglés porque se ve lindo… aquí traduzco el coro que usé:

 _1\. Ask the clouds give us a white dream, night flowing and we followed her in the world of the mysterious lights._

" _Pide a las nubes que nos den un sueño blanco, la noche se desliza y la seguimos hasta el mundo de las luces misteriosas."_

 _2\. Dispel melancholy that's inside of me, I'm anxious._ _Ask the clouds give us a white dream… night flowing and we followed her in the world of the mysterious lights…_

" _Disipa la melancolía de mi interior, estoy ansiosa. Pide a las nubes que nos den un sueño blanco… la noche se desliza y la seguimos hasta el mundo de las luces misteriosas…"_


End file.
